Adrianna
by bobbilicious
Summary: Very loosely based after reading Ella Enchanted. A princess desires to run away from it all, she no longer desires a life of royalty. She wants to be common, like everyone else. What adventures will she have is she leaves? R&R if you want more.
1. The Start

"Adrianna! Come here at once!" Hollered Madam Miriam.  
  
"Yes, madam." Adrianna answered.  
  
"How dare you defy your father and sneak out of the castle again! Your punishment will  
  
be severe this time." Madam Miriam scolded.  
  
"What is it madam?" Adrianna shyly questioned.  
  
"Your father will decide." Madam Miriam answered, with a hint of a sneer on her face.  
  
She then grabbed Adrianna's hand tightly and rushed her to the palace head chambers.  
  
"Your majesty," Madam announced bowing slightly, "your daughter has run off to the  
  
village for the fifth time this month."  
  
"Yes, have you a punishment to propose?" answered the King.  
  
"Well, I believe that it is about time that she were sent away to a boarding school..."  
  
Madam started.  
  
"No! No, father! Don't let her…" Adrianna interrupted.  
  
"As I was saying," Madam said covering Adrianna's mouth with her hand, "she is clearly  
  
not behaving and needs to know proper etiquette if she is ever to be a good queen."  
  
"Hmmm, yes, she is in need…Madam Miriam, you will arrange for a boarding school  
  
today and have her ready to depart tomorrow." The King ordered.  
  
"Yes, sire." Madam replied. Then she dragged Adrianna out of the court room and down  
  
the hall to her bedchamber. "You, little nuisance, you will be leaving tomorrow, I would  
  
suggest that you have a maid pack for you at once." With that, Madam left and Adrianna  
  
was left alone in her bedchamber.  
  
"You…you horrible witch!" Adrianna yelled throwing a book at her door. Then she threw  
  
herself on her bed and cried. "Now…I'll never be able to explore the world…why do I  
  
have to be a princess? I hate it!" Then she stood up and starting imitating Madam Miriam.  
  
"Oh, I'm in charge of everything, you need to leave this castle! Why? I hate you! That's a  
  
good enough reason for a horrible brat like you…isn't it?"  
  
Then she sat down and starting thinking aloud. "Oh how I wish I could be a bird, then I  
  
could just fly away from all of this, free...free like a bird." Then her face changed to a  
  
more angrier expression, "Well, wouldn't it just set her aflame if I were to leave the castle  
  
tonight and not return this time! That would teach her…I could leave tonight and go  
  
explore the world." Then she picked up her brush and started brushing her long shimmery  
  
blonde hair. She looked at herself in her mirror; a sad, angry face looked back at her. She  
  
was a beautiful young maiden, in her late teens, and she had the loveliest hair one could  
  
ever imagine. She was thin, from her lack of enough food (this is customary for a royal  
  
female), and she had eyes bluer than the sky. When she was finished brushing her hair, she  
  
quickly put on her commoner outfit and set off with a sack to the royal kitchen.  
  
When she arrived, she quickly packed some bread, meat, fruit and water. Then, she went  
  
to the royal vault and took some valuables to help pay for things along her journey. "Well,  
  
it's now or never." Whispered Adrianna as she crept through the dark castle. She took her  
  
usual route to the village (that no one had discovered), and when she arrived, there were  
  
people all over the streets sleeping along the sides as they did every night. Adrianna was  
  
now scared, and she was starting to doubt if she could even survive if she left the palace  
  
for good. Just then, she saw candle light in a window and decided to go to the shop to ask  
  
for what supplies she may need.  
  
She hurried along the road until at last she reached the shop and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello? Oh, come in child." Greeted the storekeeper. Adrianna slowly entered the store,  
  
she hated being called a child, but she didn't say anything. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Well, I umm need to visit a sick aunt and I need some supplies to help me get there  
  
safely." Adrianna quickly lied.  
  
"Oh! Sure I can help you! Let's see here…are you familiar with a sword?" Asked the  
  
storekeeper.  
  
"No, not exactly." Adrianna replied.  
  
"Well then, this little one here ought to help you out if you're a beginner." The  
  
storekeeper said, handing a thin sword to Adrianna. "Now, you will need some quicker  
  
transportation, do you know how to ride?"  
  
"Yes, very well sir." Answered Adrianna.  
  
"Great, we have a young stallion in need of a good journey. We just got him last week. Do  
  
you have enough money to buy him?" asked the storekeeper.  
  
"Will this do?" Adrianna asked, taking a golden bowl from her sack.  
  
"Holy…that'll do fine! That pays for the sword too. I'll take you to the horse now if  
  
you'd like." The storekeeper suggested.  
  
"Yes, now is best." Adrianna said. With that, he took her to the stable and brought her to  
  
a beautiful horse with a shiny black coat and mane. "Oh, he's beautiful…"  
  
"Yes, he is a beaut. Well, here you go. Can I do anything else for the lady?" Asked the  
  
storekeeper.  
  
"No, this is great, thank you and goodbye." Adrianna said as she galloped the horse away  
  
and out of the village. "Oh, you are beautiful. I wonder what I should name such a  
  
beautiful steed."  
  
"Well, my name is Regan." The horse said.  
  
"What…who said that?" Adrianna said with a panic in her tone.  
  
"I did, the horse." The horse said.  
  
"Whoa, you can talk?" Adrianna questioned.  
  
"Well, actually, I can. I wasn't always a horse, you know. I was cursed by an evil warlock,  
  
who wanted to be the most handsome warlock again. However, before the spell was  
  
complete, I added to it…well…a cure." Said Regan.  
  
"What is the cure? Can I do anything?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Well, you definitely could help, but it can only be broken by a kiss of true love." Regan  
  
explained. Adrianna paused for a moment, slightly disturbed at the thought of kissing a  
  
horse.  
  
"Well, how are you to know who your true love is?" Adrianna asked, nervously.  
  
"I am not entirely sure, there was a strange poem that explained it, and I don't remember  
  
it." Regan sighed. "If only I had better memory, I could tell it to you and you could help  
  
me find her."  
  
"Oh, I'm so dreadfully sorry. Do you want me to dismount you? I know having someone  
  
ride your back must feel awful." Adrianna sympathetically asked.  
  
"That is quite all right, I am fine with you there; you hardly weight an ounce. But, may I  
  
ask the lady, who you are?" Regan asked.  
  
"Yes you may, I am Adrianna Royale, the only heir to the Royale throne, Princess of these  
  
parts." Adrianna casually announced.  
  
Regan stopped the second he heard her say "Royale". "You…are a princess? Why on  
  
earth are you going places at this hour?" Regan questioned.  
  
"I am running away, and you are not to tell anyone who I truly am!" Adrianna lightly  
  
whispered in his ear.  
  
"I will do whatever the lady says. I am just very intrigued as to why a princess, who lives  
  
in riches, wants to be common so very badly." Regan said.  
  
"I have my reasons. We need not to say anymore about this subject." Adrianna stated  
  
firmly.  
  
"Okay! Consider it erased." Replied Regan. They then continued down the road for a few  
  
more hours without saying anything to each other. Then, Adrianna was feeling tired, so  
  
she stopped Regan.  
  
"Okay, we are going to rest for a while, where do you think we should go?" Adrianna  
  
asked as she slipped down from Regan's back.  
  
"Under that beautiful tree over there would be great. Could you do me one small favor  
  
first?" Regan asked.  
  
"Sure. What?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Take the items off of my back, please." Regan asked. Adrianna then untied the saddle  
  
from him and took her sack over to the tree with her. In a few minutes, Adrianna was fast  
  
asleep, but Regan couldn't sleep just yet; the sun was starting to rise off in the distance  
  
and he finally got a good look at Adrianna, he was mesmerized by her beauty. He then  
  
slowly settled down in a spot near her and fell asleep. Several hours were passed before  
  
Adrianna woke. 


	2. The Journey Continues

"Regan? Are you awake?" Adrianna yawned. No answer. "I guess I should prepare some  
  
breakfast for him. I wonder what he eats…oats, grass or something else. I'll just make him  
  
bread." After a few more minutes, Regan woke up and was startled at first to see  
  
Adrianna awake and preparing breakfast, but then he stoop up and greeted her.  
  
"Hello Adrianna. What have you made for breakfast this morning?" Regan asked.  
  
"I have made…bread and butter. With a little banana on top. Is this the kind of food you  
  
eat?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Yes, I still like to eat normal food. Thank goodness!" Regan chuckled. Adrianna giggled  
  
a little too.  
  
"Well you look even more of a handsome steed today then in the night. Your mane is very  
  
beautiful." Adrianna said.  
  
"Thank you. You are lovely too, even more so in the light. Are you married Adrianna?"  
  
Regan asked.  
  
"Well, no. All of the princes I have met are all so caught up in my beauty that they don't  
  
find out who I am, so I rejected their proposals. They are such idiots. I was very glad  
  
when they stopped finding princes for me; it is very dull after a while. I could almost give  
  
the most ideal response to them. It's funny, actually." Adrianna explained.  
  
"Yeah, really funny." Regan sarcastically said. "Well, where are you going anyway?"  
  
"I…I'm not sure. I was just going to leave; I wasn't completely sure where I would end  
  
up. You know, I always did want to visit Anarcia." Adrianna said.  
  
"A…Anarcia? Why on earth would you want to go there?" Regan asked, trembling.  
  
"I have heard that is where all the magic of the world is, a place full of everything mystical  
  
and beautiful; a place full of magical fairies and winged horses and dragons…oh dragons.  
  
They are the reason that it is dangerous there…I forgot." Adrianna whispered.  
  
"Do you still want to go knowing of the dragons there?" Regan asked.  
  
"Yes! Yes I do. Maybe, we could find a fairy to guide us through, and a witch to cure  
  
you…oh it would be simply magical to go there! We shall go there, definitely. Well, that  
  
is, if you would like to come." Adrianna exclaimed.  
  
"I would never abandon such a caring lady as yourself, it would be my honor to come and  
  
show you Anarcia. I was born there." Regan replied.  
  
"Oh, splendid! Maybe, before we get there, you will remember your poem and we can get  
  
you cured; we could tour it much more safely then. And you wouldn't be a horse  
  
anymore…not that you aren't a beautiful horse." Adrianna blushed a little.  
  
"Yes, that would be great. Wait…I remember a little of the poem:   
  
How to know who is your love  
  
Eyes are bluer than the sky above  
  
But this maiden can walk the walk, oh I forget the rest, I think that was most of it though.  
  
There is just that one line I can't remember…" Regan said, shaking his mane.  
  
"Don't worry, you will know when the time is right. Meanwhile, shall we leave now for  
  
our journey?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Yes, we shall leave without wasting anymore time. Here climb on my back again, oh, can  
  
we please leave the saddle here? It pains me so." Regan begged.  
  
"Oh, of course! I will just hold my sack and ride bareback. Is that okay?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Yes, now come let's go." Regan ordered. They began their long journey to Anarcia and  
  
all that day they talked about their lives in the past and by the end of the day, both of them  
  
had confessed so much to each other that they had now become good friends.  
  
Now, the real danger was approaching them: Anarcia. Creatures that had cleverly escaped  
  
from Anarcia were scattered around Anarcia in an area called the Black Woods. There  
  
were creatures so horrible there, that when seen, people's hair would turn white and  
  
sometimes it terrorized people to death. Not just anyone can escape the Black Woods,  
  
actually, it is rare for anyone who does not possess the magic to fly and protect themselves  
  
to survive the wood. However, for those who do make it to Anarcia are given with a new  
  
special magic that is bestowed upon them for crossing the Black Woods. "Oh…my.  
  
Adrianna, we are here. This is the evil wood that prevents many from entering the  
  
beautiful Anarcia." Regan trembled.  
  
"It, it's so quiet. I hate it when it's too quiet; in all the books that I read, the quiet part is  
  
when the greatest danger happens! Wait a minute…what was that? Over there in the  
  
bushes…it, it sounds like, like crying!" Adrianna whispered.  
  
"Don't go to it, it is probably a trap! These creatures are very sly and will do anything to  
  
murder!" Regan cautioned.   
  
"No, it sounds like a girl crying. I am going to holler to it." Adrianna exclaimed. "Hello?  
  
Why are you crying over there? Come out please."  
  
"Who…who are you? You won't fool me beast! I know of your games!" shouted the girl.  
  
"I am no beast, but I must ask, are you? My name is Adrianna. This is my horse Regan, we  
  
mean you no harm." Adrianna yelled.  
  
"I am no beast as well, call me Zafirah." Zafirah answered. Then she revealed herself from  
  
the bush, she was a small child, only 9 or 10 years old, with shoulder length dark brown  
  
hair and a beautiful shade of green eyes. She was wearing torn rags and looked like she  
  
hadn't eaten a descent meal for ages. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"We came from far south, near Royale. And how did such a young child like you get lost  
  
here?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"My mum and dad were looking for food, and they never came back. I don't have and  
  
brothers or sisters to look for them with me, so I was waiting here for them to return.  
  
Miss, are you going to the forest too?" Zafirah asked.  
  
"Yes, we are." Adrianna answered.  
  
"Who is we Miss?" Zafirah asked.  
  
"Regan, the horse, and I. Well, he is truly a warlock imprisoned in the form of a  
  
horse, and he talks. Regan, can you be a dear and say something to Zafirah?" Adrianna  
  
asked.  
  
"Hello, child." Regan said.  
  
"Umm, Miss, what did he say? Does 'Neigh' mean something I don't know?"  
  
Zafirah asked.  
  
"No, he spoke clearly in English, did you not hear?" Adrianna questioned.  
  
"No, madam. He spoke clear horse to me." Zafirah answered, looking towards the  
  
ground.  
  
"That's very peculiar..." Adrianna thought aloud. "Regan, who exactly can hear  
  
you?"  
  
"Well, aside from magical things, no one but you so far." Regan answered. "Ask the child  
  
to come with us, better not to leave her to starve out here so close to the wood."  
  
"Zafirah?" Adrianna asked, drawing the attention of the child once again. "Would  
  
you like to come with, umm, me to Anarcia? I don't want you alone here."  
  
"Oh, yes madam." Zafirah answered.  
  
"Adrianna. Call me Adrianna." Adrianna said. Then she motioned her hand and  
  
Zafirah came up to Regan and, with much effort and help from Adrianna, she positioned  
  
herself comfortably in front of Adrianna and held on to Regan's mane. "Okay Regan, let's  
  
go now." The three started to come inside of the Black Woods, and already they all felt a  
  
chill run through their bodies. 


	3. Poem

"Brrr...I'm cold." Regan said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, I'll warm you up a little." Adrianna answered as she started  
  
rubbing Regan's back. "It is cold here, that must be the evil about it."  
  
"I, I feel funny..." Zafirah said, then she suddenly sat up straight, her eyes turned  
  
completely white and she said, "As she is the only magicless one whom to you can talk."  
  
"What, what was that?" Adrianna questioned.  
  
"That, that's it! That's the WHOA!" Regan exclaimed.  
  
"O...o...Ogre! Oh no!" Adrianna yelled. "Regan turn away fast!" Adrianna  
  
ordered, and Regan quickly turned, but Zafirah fell off from the speed. "No! Zafirah! I'm  
  
coming!" Adrianna yelled as she jumped off Regan's back, quickly grabbing her sword  
  
from her sack. Adrianna then ran to the panicking Zafirah and snatched her up from the  
  
ground and ran toward Regan. "Regan! Take her! I'll keep the Ogre away." Adrianna  
  
said, as she raised her sword.  
  
"No, Adrianna! It will kill you!" Regan answered.  
  
"It will kill all of us if I don't do anything!" Adrianna hollered in  
  
return. Then, the Ogre had just reached Adrianna and she swung her sword right at the  
  
Ogre's neck, it cut through a little skin, but she wasn't close enough to kill it. In return,   
  
the thick headed Ogre threw its big arm at Adrianna, knocking her over like a small twig.  
  
She landed with a big "Oomph!" But luckily, she wasn't unconscious so she got up right  
  
away and rushed towards the Ogre again; this time she plunged the sword deep into the  
  
Ogre's heart, and it fell over dead instantly.  
  
"Adrianna...did you just...kill that Ogre? To save us? You could have killed  
  
yourself!" Regan yelled.  
  
"I did what I had to do to keep you both safe. That's all." Adrianna answered.  
  
"Wow, the poem was right." Regan answered.  
  
"What? Which poem? ...Right about what?" Adrianna questioned.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. That could never be  
  
true." Regan replied.  
  
"Tell me, come on." Adrianna giggled.  
  
"Okay, but...oh no! Adrianna, Zafirah, brace yourselves! A dragon is passing!"  
  
Regan yelled.  
  
"Ahhhh! Regan! Protect...Zafirah!" Adrianna ordered.  
  
"I can protect you both! Adrianna, you don't always have to be brave! Get over  
  
here!" Regan replied. Adrianna quickly glanced at the dragon and ran over to Regan and  
  
Zafirah.  
  
"Will we be safe?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Yes if we keep still. Now don't speak until it is gone." Regan told Adrianna and  
  
Zafirah. They nodded. For about ten minutes, the dragon's roaring wings prevented any of  
  
them from moving or speaking. Finally, when all was quiet for a few minutes, Regan got  
  
back up and Adrianna and Zafirah looked around then at all the broken trees, some with  
  
dead creatures in them (all horrifying creatures at least).   
  
"Adrianna? What are we going to do now? We will never survive in Anarcia with  
  
those in it!" Zafirah whined.   
  
"Don't say that! We will be fine!" Adrianna snapped back. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't  
  
mean to snap at you...I don't know what came over me. Now, Regan, what were you  
  
going to tell me?"  
  
"It's...my poem. Zafirah, she knew the last verse." Regan said. Adrianna gave him  
  
a puzzled look. "The poem of my cure. It is complete.   
  
How to know who is your love  
  
Eyes bluer than the sky above  
  
But this maiden can walk the walk  
  
As she is the only magicless one whom to you can talk." Adrianna stopped for a  
  
minute, unable to breathe for a few seconds. A few seconds of contemplation and she  
  
finally spoke in reply.   
  
"That, that's...me. That poem, it is about...about me. Does that  
  
mean that if I..." Regan nodded, "than you..." Regan continued to nod, "oh. So, umm, do  
  
I just, well...do it?"  
  
"Only do what your heart tells you to." Regan replied. Adrianna looked at the  
  
ground for a minute, as if this would make up her mind. Then she looked up at Regan, his  
  
mane shining in what little light there was. She moved closer to him, her eyes fixed on his.  
  
Then, she stopped right before him and leaned close to him.  
  
"It's now or never." Adrianna said beneath her breath, then, she kissed him. A  
  
strong light blinded both Adrianna and Zafirah, and when it died down, there stood before  
  
them a handsome warlock, who looked like a man in his early twenties, with short, silky  
  
brown hair, a slim figure and stunning armor. It was a pale blue with a slight glow to it and  
  
it fit him very well. He was indeed a handsome warlock. "Oh, my." Adrianna gasped.  
  
"This is the real me." Regan grinned.  
  
"Whoa, he is a person!" Zafirah exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I am now, thanks to Adrianna." Regan answered smiling at Adrianna.  
  
Adrianna blushed.  
  
"So, umm, what happens now?" Adrianna asked Regan, staring at the ground.  
  
"I don't know what you want to happen." Regan answered.  
  
"I am not entirely sure yet. I need to think about this." Adrianna answered.  
  
"Think, about what? What did I miss?" Zafirah questioned.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry that pretty little head of yours about it. It isn't anything to  
  
do with you anyway." Regan answered.  
  
"Fine. I know what that means, mum and dad used to tell me that all the time. It  
  
means: Zafirah, none of your business!" Zafirah pouted. Adrianna smiled.  
  
"Well, now that you are yourself again, do you think that you could bring us to  
  
Anarcia without hassle now?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Yes, of course! Now, come here both of you and hold on to me tightly." Regan  
  
ordered. Adrianna and Zafirah both hurried up to Regan's sides and held on to him as tight  
  
as they could. Regan raised his arms to the sky and with a burst of wind; he shot up in the  
  
air and directed himself to Anarcia. They flew at a rapid pace, and in seconds all of them  
  
were safely in Anarcia. Immediately, they landed and two fairies came out of nowhere and  
  
approached the two girls.  
  
"Adrianna Royale, sole heir to the Royale throne, I bestow upon you the...oh my!  
  
This girl a special one! Pure heart...Zona! She is a great potential!" the first fairy said.  
  
"Really, are you...oh my! Yes! Offer her now, Ivan!" Zona replied.  
  
"Offer me, what?" Adrianna asked, looking confused.  
  
"Lovely maiden, you are a pure heart. We fairies always look for those special few whom  
  
have a pure heart. That is the requirement to become a fairy!" Ivan answered.  
  
"You...want me...to be a fairy?" Adrianna questioned.  
  
"Yes! Will you accept this offer? Fairies are blessed with immortality and powers  
  
greater than any mere warlock or dragon. All you have to do is say 'yes' and we will be  
  
happy to bless you a fairy!" Ivan gleefully begged.  
  
"Whoa, hold on. Immortality is a long time. And, what are the requirements for  
  
being a fairy?" Adrianna interrogated.  
  
"Nothing at all. We only ask that you not use your powers to become an evil fairy.  
  
To try not to do something like take over Anarcia or the mortal world. That is all." Ivan  
  
answered. "But, you must tell us now, or you will never have the chance again!"  
  
"Regan, are warlocks immortal?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Well, only special ones. Not me." Regan answered.  
  
"I will agree to be a fairy if you let me turn Regan to a fairy as well." Adrianna  
  
said.  
  
"Oh, I do not know princess. That has never been done before. I do not know if he  
  
is a pure heart. The child is another pure heart, she can definitely be blessed!" Ivan started.  
  
"You will bless them both then, please." Adrianna asked.  
  
"Well, he is very close to being a pure heart, Zona, do not speak of this!" Zona  
  
nodded, "By the powers of the almighty fairydom, I bless thee Adrianna Royale, Zafirah  
  
Redonis and Regan Danicia...FAIRY!" Ivan yelled. Instantly there was a rainbow above  
  
their heads and with a tingle, beautiful wings grew from their backs and they all felt a  
  
surge of power run through their veins as they became fairies.  
  
"Ivan, can I bring my parents with me here?" Zafirah asked.  
  
"They are dead, child. Not even a fairy's magic can bring them back. I'm so  
  
sorry." Ivan answered.  
  
"Adrianna, Regan, I am going to leave you now. I want to get to know the mortal  
  
world better. I don't like it here." Zafirah said.  
  
"Well, you are always welcome to visit whenever you want to. I will miss you."  
  
Adrianna replied.  
  
"I will miss you as well." Regan added. Then, Zafirah flew off toward the Black  
  
Woods again. She later became a fairy godmother to all the children whom had no family  
  
left in the world and loved to help people. But, that was later. After Zafirah left, Adrianna  
  
looked very nervous, she flew back and forth across the air until finally, Regan approached  
  
her. "Adrianna, what is wrong?" Regan asked. 


	4. Miriam

"I...I'm thinking." Adrianna answered, still pacing and not looking at him.  
  
"About what? Is there something wrong?" Regan asked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." Adrianna quickly answered.  
  
"Are...are you sure?" Regan sympathetically asked, putting his hand on her  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Regan..." Adrianna growled under her breath. She froze and Regan took his hand  
  
off her shoulder.  
  
"Please, Adrianna. Tell me now what you are pondering so much about." Regan  
  
asked.  
  
"Regan, I..." Adrianna started.  
  
"You...what?" Regan replied.  
  
"I think...I think that, maybe, I sort of...well...love you." Adrianna confessed.  
  
"You.." Regan gulped, "You...love me?" Adrianna nodded. "You really do? I...I   
  
love...love y-y-you too." Regan stuttered.  
  
"You...what?" Adrianna panted.  
  
"I love you as well; I have ever since I saw you, ever since we talked for endless  
  
hours, ever since you saved Zafirah's life. I love you for thinking of me before you were to  
  
be a fairy. I love you for that look on your face, right now." Regan explained. Adrianna  
  
was now blushing and smiling more than she had ever smiled before, there was even a  
  
small tear in her eye. Regan took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her hand  
  
gently.  
  
"What...is that music?" Adrianna questioned.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Regan asked her.  
  
"Yes, I would love that." Adrianna smiled. Then Regan help his left hand up and  
  
Adrianna placed her hand on his, and she placed her other hand on his right shoulder and  
  
they slowly danced to the music as they held each other. "Regan?"  
  
"Yes?" Regan whispered. Adrianna moved her mouth to his ear.  
  
"Is there anything that can kill a fairy?" Adrianna nervously asked.  
  
"Well, just the one thing, ambrosia poison. It can kill anything, even immortals.  
  
But, it is also extremely rare and only a god would be able to find it. Why do you ask?"  
  
Regan replied.  
  
"Because, I've a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and because I don't want  
  
anything to happen to us, ever. I want to live all of my life with you." Adrianna responded.  
  
"Okay, but don't worry. There aren't any gods with grudges against us or  
  
anything. We are in no danger." Regan calmly explained.  
  
"Well, I would never shun a woman's intuition. They are very reliable." Adrianna  
  
told him.  
  
"We can go the fairy house now; it is safe there for sure." Regan said. They  
  
both then spun around very fast and teleported themselves to the fairy world. This was a  
  
beautiful place, always so clean and everything glowing with a shimmer of gold, fountains  
  
spotted all over, long white houses surrounding the beautiful park, each with a list of  
  
names of the fairies whom occupy it. "Ours is right over...there!" Regan gleefully  
  
announced. They lived in a house next to the Fairy Hall, the place where all fairies report  
  
their good deeds they want recorded. (The deal with that is that when you have done  
  
1,000,000 good deeds, you receive a special visit to the gods for a certificate.)  
  
"I think I am tiring, shall we go to bed?" Adrianna yawned.  
  
"You go ahead, I am going to check this place out some more." Regan said.  
  
"Be safe...hurry...back." Adrianna sleepily ordered. Then, Regan set off to explore  
  
Fairy World, and Adrianna went to her room. She looked down at the list, it read  
  
"ADRIANNA ROYALE-----DOOR 3", so she poofed herself into door 3 and sat down  
  
on her lovely pink bed. She glanced at her night table and on it was a small dish with some  
  
water-like substance in it. "I wonder what this is..." Adrianna thought as she looked down  
  
at the bowl. Slowly an image started to appear, it was her castle! There was an old woman  
  
crying in a room, it was Madam Miriam! Then, sound started from the bowl.  
  
"Oh...That wretched child!" Madam cried. "I will kill her if she ever shows her face back  
  
here! Leaving me alone to tell her father of her doings, oh! I will surely be hung if he  
  
discovers that she isn't at boarding school! Ohhh.." She paused for a moment and put her  
  
palms together so that she was praying. "Adrianna, please! Come back to us! I promise! I  
  
will never be bad to you again! Pleeeaaasssee!" Then the image blurred and  
  
stopped.  
  
"Oh, my. I must go to her!" Adrianna said aloud. Then she poofed herself to  
  
Regan and stopped him. "I must go home! Right now! If you wish to come along then I  
  
will be grateful. But, we must leave at once!" She ordered.  
  
"Yes, I will come with you. Please tell me why we are leaving on our way, though."  
  
Regan  
  
answered, grabbing Adrianna's hand as they disappeared and reappeared at the edge of  
  
Anarcia. Then, they both shot through the air, directed towards the Royale castle. They  
  
arrived  
  
above the castle in just a few short minutes, but Adrianna had enough time to tell Regan of  
  
what had happened.  
  
"She, she was in here!" Adrianna panted. "Let's go through my bedroom window  
  
and then make sure to look human again...okay?" Regan nodded. They slowly drifted  
  
down to a small dark window (it must have been 9:00 at night), and they flew inside and  
  
immediately poofed their wings away and stopped glowing. Adrianna didn't say anything  
  
as she grabbed Regan's hand and whisked him down the hallway to a small lit room at the  
  
end. Crying was faintly heard as they stopped outside of the doorway. "I will go in; you  
  
stay out here until I tell you to come."  
  
"Okay." Regan answered. Then Adrianna gently pushed open the door and Madam  
  
screamed!  
  
"I...I have returned." Adrianna announced.  
  
"Y-y-you...came back?" Madam sobbed slightly. "I...missed you! Adrianna, please never  
  
leave us again! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I am not dead, and I am not staying long. I have something to tell you..."  
  
Adrianna slowly said. Then, Madam's door flew completely shut and magically turned into  
  
a steel, magic-proof door, the walls followed suit. "What...what is this?"  
  
Madam laughed. "This, you little beast, is what I like to call a set up. For, you see,   
  
I am no mere woman either." A big sneer spread across her face. "I am Miriam,  
  
demi-goddess of torture! And you, little brat, have interfered too long in my scheme to  
  
control Royale! I will win! However, for now, I want you to suffer in this room for a while  
  
longer. Good day!" Miriam laughed. Then, she disappeared into thin air, leaving Adrianna  
  
trapped in her small room.  
  
"Regan! Regan! Can you hear me?" Adrianna screamed.  
  
"Adrianna? What happened? I can't open the door, are you okay?" Regan  
  
answered, but Adrianna had to strain her ears to hear him.  
  
"I am not okay! Miriam is an evil demi-goddess and my magic can't get me out! Help! Get  
  
help!" Adrianna ordered.  
  
"O...oh no! Back off you evil...Adrianna! Sorry! I am leaving!" Regan yelled.  
  
Adrianna started to cry as she sat in the corner of the room. "Regan...be careful...oh…why  
  
me? I will not stand for this!" Adrianna stood up, "I will not let you kill me!  
  
Miriam! Are you too scared to fight me like a real demi-goddess? Bring it! I want to fight  
  
you!" Adrianna banged on the door. Suddenly, Miriam appeared in the room.  
  
"You do, do you? You think that you, a mere child in life, with mere fairy powers,   
  
can beat Miriam, mistress of mayhem, demi-goddess of torture? Ha...hahahaha! You are  
  
funny, dear child. However, you will not be fighting me...You will be dead." Adrianna  
  
shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, I do have the ambrosia poison. I love being able to put it  
  
to good use. Now, drink up, my dear child!" Miriam roared.  
  
"No! Never!" Adrianna responded, throwing a magic bolt at Miriam's head. "You  
  
will perish for your evil doings! Never has evil won in the battle against the good!"  
  
Adrianna yelled, dodging a swish from Miriam's newly poofed sword.  
  
"Give up little girl! I can help you die quicker!" Miriam hissed. Then, Adrianna  
  
plunged her poofed sword into Miriam. "Ahhhhhh!" Miriam screamed. Then, she fell to  
  
the floor, bleeding from her wound.  
  
"Take that, witch!" Adrianna yelled as she raised her sword to take off Miriam's  
  
head. Then, Miriam disappeared and reappeared behind Adrianna and stabbed her with a  
  
dagger dipped in ambrosia poison. "Oh..." Adrianna feel forward, one hand to her heart,   
  
the other holding her up. Miriam laughed an evil loud laugh.   
  
"Adrianna!" Regan screamed out as he sliced off Miriam's head with one quick swipe.  
  
"Adrianna! No!" Adrianna was now resting on the ground, barely alive and bleeding from  
  
her wound. "Ivan! Zona! Help her!" Regan ordered, and then he went over to the dead  
  
body of Miriam. "You..You!!" Regan hollered.  
  
"Where do I find the cure?" Regan yelled.  
  
"It...it is two items, which you have 24 hours to retrieve and treat: a dragon tooth  
  
and water from a golden waterfall. The dragons are in Anarcia, but no one has ever found  
  
the golden waterfall. Zona and I will treat her wounds as much as we can...hurry!" Ivan  
  
answered.  
  
Regan moved over to Adrianna. "I will find the antidote, if it is the last thing I ever do."  
  
Regan whispered. Adrianna did not reply, so Regan gently kissed her forehead and  
  
departed. 


	5. The Cure

Regan sailed into the evening sky, wind rushing at his sides. He was directed towards a  
  
dragon's cave in Anarcia at a speed so fast, no other fairy even came close to his speed;  
  
never. In a few short seconds, he arrived at the cave and immediately slowed to a hover.  
  
He gently lowered himself above the sleeping dragon and poofed himself a good saw.  
  
When he was level with the dragon, he quickly started sawing off it's front tooth. He  
  
managed to get the tooth without the dragon waking up at all. "Now all that is left is to  
  
find that waterfall." Regan whispered aloud.  
  
A tiny sliver of the dragon's eye opened, it glared over at the hovering fairy. Then, its  
  
other eye opened. "My dear fairy, what are you doing?" the dragon asked. Regan jumped  
  
in midair.  
  
"I...I am on a quest to find the golden waterfall, and I do apologize for your tooth; it is  
  
part of the cure." Regan tried to explain.  
  
"You know, it is a terrible thing I cannot eat you. You are very annoying." puffed the  
  
dragon.  
  
Regan thought for a millisecond about this situation; maybe the dragon knew where the  
  
waterfall was; maybe if he annoyed it enough it would tell him. "Well, what is it that  
  
annoys you? Is it the talking, or the pulling of the tooth; I could do it all day. Unless, you  
  
were to give me some information." Regan slyly requested, he had been poofing all around  
  
the dragon, making it more angry and more eager to be rid of him.  
  
"What do you want? I will tell you anything! The secret place of the ambrosia, the rare  
  
diamond holy vial...anything!" the dragon pleaded.  
  
"Well...give me the location of the golden waterfall and I will make sure never to see you  
  
again." Regan stated.  
  
"I...I'm not supposed to tell..." Regan waved the dragon's tooth in it's face, "It's  
  
underground. Find the cave at the bottom of fairy mountain and follow it for two miles  
  
and there it will be. Now, leave!" the dragon roared.  
  
"Now there's a good sport." Regan laughed. He soon zoomed to the bottom of fairy  
  
mountain and looked ever so closely for a cave. It took him several minutes, but he  
  
located the cave and rushed in it.  
  
It was musty and not lit whatsoever. Regan quickly swished his wand in the air and it  
  
instantly illuminated the musty cave. "Why does this not look right?" Regan thought.  
  
However, he was not going to stop and think to long; Adrianna was dieing, that's more  
  
important. He floated down the cave at a pace not too fast but not too slow either. Finally,  
  
about five minutes of continuing downwards he saw a small light. His heart skipped a beat  
  
as he rushed towards it. This was it, he had found the waterfall, all of this would soon end.  
  
He would be in Adrianna's arms again and leave somewhere where he could spend time  
  
with her, without all of the death and chaos. However, he was rushing towards the door of  
  
light so fast, that he didn't see the creature guarding it.   
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" shouted a creature. Regan stopped immediately as he heard the  
  
small creature speak.  
  
"Who are you?" Regan nervously questioned.  
  
"I am the guardian of the waterfall. No one may enter without my permission. Now, state  
  
your business!" hollered the creature.  
  
"I don't have time to speak with you, I am on an important quest." boasted Regan.  
  
"Well, I don't think a fairy would fancy a stab with my ambrosia poisoned spear." Regan  
  
gulped. "Now state your business, my patience grows thinner."   
  
"I am Regan, a fairy from the world above, and I am on a quest to find and return a vile  
  
full of water from this waterfall to cure Adrianna, former princess of Royale, whom was  
  
poisoned from ambrosia poison." Regan stated.  
  
"And why do you risk your own life to come here for this 'former princess'?" questioned  
  
the little creature.  
  
"Because..because I love her. And I want to live forever at her side, and if you cannot  
  
allow me to that waterfall, then please do me the honor of poisoning me now. I wish to be  
  
with her at death if it is so." Regan said, gliding down to the floor. "Please small creature,  
  
Let me in or kill me now."  
  
The creature paused for a moment, then it started to raise its spear at Regan; but it only  
  
put the spear straight up and mumbled, "No one whom loves another so much should have  
  
to die like this, please take as much water as you need." Then, it opened the door and  
  
Regan saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen: grass, shrubs and flowers of all sort  
  
were growing all around the room, and a large waterfall was flowing into a small golden  
  
pool. Regan ran up to the waterfall and quickly filled a vile of water and corked it. Then,  
  
he rushed off back through the cave at a speed not even light could match. His heart was  
  
full of hope and he arrived at the castle and flew into the room with Adrianna.  
  
"Did you find it? All of it?" Ivan questioned, the moment Regan arrived.  
  
"All...here." Regan panted, as he handed the dragon's tooth and water to Zona.  
  
"Just..a little of this..there!" Zona announced as she mixed the two ingredients together in  
  
the vile. "Here, Ivan!" Zona said as she gave the vile to Ivan. Ivan quickly ran the cure to  
  
Adrianna, with the other two fairies right behind him. He slowly lifted the vile to her  
  
mouth and poured all of its contents in her mouth as Zona and Regan watched with  
  
worried eyes.  
  
"Is it working?" Regan nervously asked.  
  
"Shh..wait a minute." Ivan whispered. Just then, Adrianna's eyes slowly opened and she  
  
sat up.  
  
"Adrianna! You're alive!" Regan shouted with glee. Then he ran up to her and hugged her  
  
for a minute until Zona came over to them and sat down.  
  
"Well I can see that everything here is going well, Ivan we should probably leave now."  
  
Zona grinned, then she and Ivan zoomed out through the window back to the edge of  
  
Anarcia.  
  
"I was so scared. I thought that I would never see you again. All I want to do is leave this  
  
place forever." Adrianna said.  
  
"What's going on here?" shouted a distant voice.  
  
"It's my father!" Adrianna whispered. "Hurry, make your wings disappear. I don't want to  
  
over-shock him with me being a fairy and all."  
  
"Done." Regan replied, poofing his wings away. Then Adrianna grabbed Regan's hand  
  
and stepped out of the room.  
  
"Adrianna! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at...who is this?" the  
  
King asked.  
  
"This is Regan." Adrianna announced, bowing slightly; Regan glanced over at Adrianna  
  
and quickly bowed as well.  
  
"Your majesty, I am Regan. An ex-warlock of Anarcia and lover of your daughter."  
  
Regan proudly announced, Adrianna shook her head. The King's face became very red  
  
with fury after he heard the word "lover".  
  
"No warlock of Anarcia...actually...anywhere, is going to be with my daughter! I will have  
  
nothing of the sort! Adrianna I will send for another coach to bring you back to the  
  
boarding school immediately!" the King hollered. Just then, Adrianna's hatred grew and  
  
she poofed her wings visible again and hovered in the air. The King's jaw dropped.  
  
"You will not tell me what to do with my life any longer! I am a fairy now, and I wouldn't  
  
test my power if I were you! I am through with this life, and through with you!" Adrianna  
  
loudly yelled, creating lightning in the hallway. "Now I will leave you and go away with  
  
Regan, whom I love! You can have another daughter, because you don't have me any  
  
longer! Now come Regan, let's leave!" Adrianna ordered.  
  
"I would keep it cool from now on, sire." Regan smiled, as he took off through the open  
  
window.  
  
"Oh...my goodness!" the King whispered, as he sat down in a nearby chair. Then he stood  
  
up and hollered, "Guards! Tomorrow we shall find a new bride for me, a younger one  
  
which I can have a new heir to my throne!"  
  
Meanwhile, Regan and Adrianna were rushing in the sunset sky together, laughing as they  
  
swirled around in the clouds. "I can't believe you did that! That was so amazing!" Regan  
  
hollered.  
  
"I know, I feel so free now! Like the birds in the sky! I'm free!" Adrianna yelled.  
  
Then Regan moved up next to Adrianna and held her hands in his, "Now we are free to be  
  
together, no more loose strings, no more ambrosia poison, no more anything keeping s  
  
apart. Let's go to the moon; let's retire to fairy mountain for a while; let's just be together,  
  
forever." Regan said, stroking Adrianna's cheek with his hand. "As long as I love you, and  
  
you love me, we shall be together."  
  
The End 


End file.
